Gotta Go My Own Way
by vanessamatos
Summary: Izzie esta entre a vida e a morte. Lutando para se manter viva. Alex está ao lado da esposa torcendo para tê-la novamente em sua vida.


Título: Gotta Go My Own Way  
Autor: Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Shipper:** Izzie Stevens/ Alex Karev  
**Advertências:**Spoilers da 5 temporada...

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

**BETA: gaby matos**

**CAPA:**

**Notas: As frases em negrito são a frase de abertura da Izzie no episodio 5X22**

**As frases em Itálico da primeira parte é o voto do Alex durante o casamento no episodio 5X22**

Na parte em que alterna negrito/itálico são as frases da Izzie na parte final do episodio 5X22.

**SINOPSE: **_Izzie esta entre a vida e a morte. Lutando para se manter viva. Alex está ao lado da esposa torcendo para tê-la novamente em sua vida._

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Não dar para saber qual dia será o mais importante da sua vida.**

A última lembrança que vinha em minha mente no momento em que toquei no botão daquele elevador era dos seus olhos. Aquele olhar que me dizia tudo sem nem ao menos pronunciar uma única frase.

Se há algum tempo alguém me dissesse que me apaixonaria pelo cretino do Alex Karev iria mandá-lo passar uma temporada num hospício. Como me tornei tão dependente desse homem que até pouco tempo era tão cruel? Aos poucos fui descobrindo o anjo por trás daquela fisionomia de cafajeste. E meus sentimentos se misturando até me encontrar loucamente apaixonada por ele, meu marido, essa palavra soava tão bem nos meus lábios.

**Os dias que você pensa serem importantes...**

Há algum tempo daria tudo para poder estar dentro desse elevador indo de encontro ao meu Denny, mas tudo havia mudado em minha vida.

Quando penso no futuro, quem eu sou agora, quem eu quero ser, como quero a minha vida, quando o coração acelera... Alex, Alex é o homem que eu amo. Eu amo Alex Karev.

O Denny foi apenas uma parte bonita e importante da minha vida. Faz parte do passado.

Os segundos que antecederam a abertura daquela porta duraram uma eternidade pra mim. Sinto uma mistura de sentimentos confuso ao abrir e me deparar com outra pessoa, George O'Malley, meu melhor amigo no mundo.

**Nunca atingem a proporção imaginada.**

Minha mente confusa fervia e então a realidade toma conta da minha consciência. Ele esta ali para se despedir de mim. Era surreal demais. Ele estava morto!

Palavras não eram necessárias, nossos olhos se comunicavam.

Ainda havia escolha pra mim.

Podia optar por sair daquele elevador, e curtir a eternidade ao lado do meu Denny, e do meu querido George. Era uma opção excelente. Viver eternamente ao lado de duas pessoas que eu amava.

Mas, ele não saia da minha mente e do meu coração.

**São os dias normais, os que começam normalmente, e acabam se tornando os mais importantes.**

Não podia abandoná-lo. Nossa vida juntos nem havia iniciado. Tínhamos uma noite de núpcias e uma Lua de Mel para usufruir.

A simples idéia de deixá-lo. De nunca mais ouvir sua voz, olhar no fundo daqueles olhos encantadores, de senti o gosto dos seus lábios, e a paz que encontrava em seus braços. Fazia meu coração quase morto doer.

Fecho meus olhos por meros segundos, e é o Alex que vinha em minha mente.

Não podia. Não queria.

Por mais que doesse me despedir do meu melhor amigo nesse momento.

Seria muito mais dilacerador não vê-lo nunca mais.

Meu doce e querido amor.

Parece que me comunicava mentalmente com o George, e palavras novamente não foram necessárias. Seu sorriso encantador e acolhedor diziam que ele me entendia, compreendia minha escolha. E estava feliz por ter optado por isso.

Teria toda a eternidade para eles.

Minha maior prioridade nesse exato momento era ele: Meu Alex Karev. Meu Marido.

Respiro fundo. Com um olhar e um sorriso torto encaro meu grande amigo, aperto o botão novamente. Uma dor forte e dilaceradora me fez apagar novamente.

_Hoje é o dia em quer minha vida começa_

O som dos aparelhos informando sobre seu estado. A correria no quarto. Todos tentando desesperadamente salvá-la.

Meu coração queria sair pela minha boca. Queria com minhas próprias mãos ressuscitá-la fazê-la acordar e me prometer nunca mais me deixar.

Que se dane o Não- Ressuscite. Que se dane minha carreira.

Ela era a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

_Toda minha vida fui somente para mim, uma criança respondona._

Durante boa parte da minha vida me escondia por trás de uma máscara. Havia sofrido muito e tentava manter as pessoas longe de mim.

Mas, ela havia penetrando nessa barreira criada por mim, e me conquistou aos poucos.

Ao seu lado me sentia um menino indefeso. E chorava como uma criança. Ao seu lado me sentia seguro. Encontrava a minha paz, a minha felicidade.

_Hoje me torno um homem_

_Hoje me torno um marido._

Quero ser homem, marido, pai, amante ao seu lado.

Construir uma linda família. Fazer piqueniques aos domingos. Fazer amor até nossos músculos se cansarem e adormecemos abraçados.

Acordar pela manhã e minha primeira visão ser seus lindos olhos, e seu sorriso encantador.

_Hoje me torno responsável por alguém alem de mim._

Amá-la até quando estiver bem velhinho. E com uma casa repleta de netinhos.

Viver apenas para lhe fazer feliz.

Ela não podia me deixar e levar meu coração embora.

_Hoje me torno responsável por você, pelo nosso futuro, por todas as possibilidades que nosso casamento oferece._

É minha responsabilidade lhe manter a salva.

Prometi protegê-la.

Essa é minha função de marido.

Marido. Senti-a tão bem quando pronunciava essa palavra.

_Juntos não importa o que aconteça._

Não desistiria dela. Jamais.

Lutaria até o fim para trazê-la de volta aos meus braços. De volta pra mim.

_Eu estarei pronto._

_Para qualquer coisa._

_Para tudo._

O som tão aguardado por mim finalmente é ecoado.

As primeiras batidas do seu coração. Novo em folha.

Foi impossível não cair novamente em lágrimas, mas fortes do que nunca, e chora como um menino.

As pessoas falavam, mas minha mente nada registrava.

Minhas pernas bambas me levam até bem próximo do seu corpo ainda tão frágil.

_Para enfrentar a vida, para enfrentar o amo, para enfrentar as possibilidades e responsabilidades_

Toco em sua mão. Agora quente.

Conseguia senti a suavidade da sua pele, e o sangue percorrendo suas veias tão azuis.

Meu peito finalmente libera o ar que prendia apreensivo.

Suspiro aliviado.

Minha esposa estava ali. Viva! Havia voltado pra mim?

_Hoje Isobel Stevens, nossa vida juntos começa._

Nunca fui muito religioso, mas algum ser muito especial havia mandando-a de volta pra mim.

Não permitiria nunca mais que me deixasse. Que me fizesse senti-me daquela forma novamente.

Sem ela não haveria vida. Não conseguia respirar.

Izzie era a razão do meu viver. O amor da minha vida.

NM

**Nunca se sabe qual é o dia mais importante da sua vida.**

Não sei quanto tempo se passou entre o apertar novamente daquele botão e a dor forte que se apossou do meu corpo, a escuridão, até começar a escutar passos, vozes ao longe, e o silêncio novamente.

Não sabia se estava viva ou morta, mas meu coração implorava para poder ver novamente aqueles olhar, sentir o sabor dos seus doces lábios, apreciar o seu sorriso sempre acolhedor, e me agarrar em seus braços para me sentir segura novamente.

Tentava abrir meus olhos, me mexer mais não conseguia, parecia que meu corpo havia adormecido enquanto minha mente estava mais viva do que nunca.

_Não até ele acontecer._

Estável. Esse era o diagnóstico. Estava viva, mas em coma. E não sabíamos quando despertaria. Se acordaria um dia. Mas, meu coração se apega a uma ponta de esperança.

Seu corpo estava bem, e em breve sua mente perceberia e se libertaria retornando aos meus braços.

Já estava há algum tempo em pé na porta do quarto admirando-a deitava indefesa naquela cama.

Sou tirado dos meus devaneios pela voz acolhedora e triste da Meredith.

Meredith: Ei! E ela?

Alex: Estável!

Meredith: Ela vai acordar!

Alex: Espero que sim. Não sei por quanto tempo mais vou agüentar essa espera. Eu preciso dela, Meredith.

Meredith: E ela de você, der tempo ao tempo Alex. A Izzie te ama. Não vai desistir tão facilmente da maravilhosa vida que terão juntos.

Ela toca gentilmente em meu ombro.

Alex: E o George?

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorre em sua face.

Meredith: E só questão de tempo até ele nos deixar. Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance!

Toco seu ombro em sinal de conforto.

Alex: Eu sei. Ela vai ficar arrasada se não conseguir se despedir dele.

Meredith: É isso que ainda o mantém aqui. O George vai esperar a Izzie poder lhe dizer adeus.

Respiro fundo e retorno ao lado da minha querida esposa. Sentando-me na cadeira bem ao seu lado, tocando meus lábios em sua testa e depositando um doce e solitário beijo.

Alex: Ei querida! Voltei.

**Você não reconhece o dia mais importante da sua vida até esteja no meio dele.**

Alex?

É ele. Posso escutá-lo em alto e bom som.

Estou viva. Por que não consigo abrir meus olhos?

Alex: Todos estão ansiosos lhe esperando querida! Não vou sair do seu lado quero estar aqui quando finalmente abrir seus olhos.

Não esperava outra postura dele. Ele me amava. Jamais desistiria de mim. Como queria poder gritar que estava aqui. Que voltei por ele, pra ele.

Sua voz era tão acolhedora, tão especial. Relaxava-me. Fazia-me sentir viva.

Mas, logo o silêncio retorna, e sua voz cessa. Sabia que continuava ali do meu lado, porque podia senti o calor da sua pele contra a minha, e o som da sua respiração pesada ecoava em minha mente.

_Você não reconhece o dia mais importante da sua vida até esteja no meio dele._

Vê-la nessa cama era tão dilacerador. Sem poder fazer mais nada pra trazê-la de volta pra mim.

Li e reli seu prontuário centenas de vezes desde que havíamos estabilizado –a.

Meus olhos captavam cada centímetro do seu corpo, sua fisionomia tão cansada. Respiro fundo deixando minhas emoções sobressair sobre minha razão.

Alex: Izzie, meu amor, não sei se pode me ouvir onde quer que esteja. Mas, preciso que saiba o quanto preciso de você. É minha vida querida. Sem você não há sentido nela. Seja forte meu amor.

**O dia em que você tem seu coração partido.**

Era tão reconfortante escutá-lo e suas palavras tão doce me dando força para me levantar e correr para seus braços.

Eu precisava me levantar.

Eu queria acordar.

Alex: Querida. O George... O O`Malley... Não está nada bem. Ele também precisa de você. Precisar acordar para se despedi do seu amigo, Izzie.

O George...

Uma dor forte tomou conta de mim. Aquela sensação quando as emoções ultrapassam as suas forças, e vem aquela necessidade de deixar tudo transparecer, e se derrubar em lágrimas.

Eu chorava. Sentia as sensações de um forte e compulsivo choro.

Mas, lágrimas não existiam. O som, a tristeza, não conseguia sair da minha garganta e ganhar vida.

Tinha que acordar. Tinha que levantar.

Devia isso ao Alex, ao George, e acima de tudo a mim.

Grito internamente. Peço aos deuses, ao Denny, e a quem me permitiu escapar da morte e retorna a essa cama de hospital.

Precisava acordar. Agora. Antes que fosse tarde demais...

_O dia em que você conhece sua alma gêmea_

Quase tive um infarto ao notar uma lágrima solitária começar a escorrer pela sua face...

Ela chorava... Ela me entendia...

Alex: Isso querida! Força Izzie... Você consegue!

E antes que pudesse racionalizar a imagem em minha frente, eis que surge aquele par perfeito de olhos azuis.

Ela acordou. Ela voltou pra mim.

Alex: Izzie!!! Meu amor.

E antes que eu me desse conta dos meus atos, estava abraçando-a fortemente.

**O dia em que você se dar conta que não há tempo suficiente, porque você quer viver para sempre**

Aquele olhar.

Estava acordada. Estava viva. Havia retornando aos seus braços.

Sinto as lágrimas escorrendo em minha face, o tubo em minha garganta incomodava. Mas, nada disso tinha minha atenção. Aqueles olhos encharcados de lágrimas eram a única coisa que me importava naquele momento.

Seus braços fortes trazendo meu corpo de encontro ao seu, e me apertando tão docemente era tão reconfortante.

Era muito bom sentir-se viva novamente.

Tento falar, mas era impossível.

Ele nota o motivo, e gentilmente retira meu tubo.

_Esses são os dias mais importantes._

Que cabeça. Estava tão feliz em tê-la novamente. Que me esqueci de retirar o tubo. Não necessitaria mais desse auxilio. Estava mais viva do que nunca.

Alex: Desculpe querida.

Izzie: Alex... Alex...

Alex: É tão reconfortante ouvi sua voz novamente.

Izzie: É tão bom senti-lo tão perto de mim novamente.

Ela se aproxima e me beija delicadamente. Um simples roçar de lábios.

Alex: Quase lhe perdi.

Izzie: Jamais lhe deixaria. Você me trouxe de volta!

Alex: Nunca desistiria de você.

Izzie: Eu sei.

Alex: Bem vinda de volta, esposa.

Izzie: É bom está de volta, marido.

Alex: Meu amor... O George...

Izzie: Eu sei... Escutei você, além disso, estive com ele...

Alex: Esteve com o O´Malley?

Izzie: Sim nos encontramos. Mas, optei por voltar, ainda havia essa possibilidade pra mim. Quando cheguei lá, onde um simples passo me levaria para sabe-se lá o que tem depois dessa vida aqui. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em você. Naquilo que vivemos, e ainda podemos viver. Não estava pronta pra partir. Não podia ir. Não nesse momento. Por que a coisa que mais quero nesse exato momento é você. Ser a senhora Alex Karev. Ser sua esposa. A eternidade que espere, por que minha vida agora é aqui, com você.

Ao seu lado me transformava em um menino indefeso. As lágrimas escorriam tão facilmente.

Alex: Obrigado! Por ter voltado pra mim.

Nossos corpos se encontraram em um forte e penetrante abraço. E nem sei quanto tempo se passou. O abraço não se desfazia.

Alex: Querida...

Izzie: Não estou pronta para sair dos seus braços nesse momento.

Deito-me de uma forma que a acomodo na cama, e não desfiz nosso abraço. Sua face repousava em meu pescoço e senti-a se maravilhando com meu cheiro. Seus braços tão firmes em torno do meu corpo, assim com os meus em torno do seu.

Beijo o alto da sua cabeça sem nenhum fio de cabelo.

Alex: Não tem pressa meu amor. Leve o tempo que necessitar. Nada mais importa. Estamos juntos de novo.

_**Os dias perfeitos.**_

**FIM**


End file.
